


Ride Me

by MoonBeam95



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonBeam95/pseuds/MoonBeam95
Summary: the title says it all :)





	Ride Me

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from my tumblr.

Ride Me ~Cisco x Reader ~

By Moon-Beam95

 

She rose up onto her knees, hand grasping at his base, shifting back and forth coating his head in her juices. His hands clutched her thighs, trying valiantly not to thrust up into her waiting heat. 

“Please”

Tapping her nub one more she slid down his cock, eyes closing as his length filled her. Once seated her head fell forwards into Cisco’s neck, relishing in the feel of him. His hand moved to stroke her back before fisting her hair and dragging her lips to his. She shifted her hips, moving in slows, rolling figure eights. 

Meanwhile, his lips pressed against her, tongues caressing each other. Bucking his hips, she jerked. “Cisco” she panted.

Pulling her back to him his lips traced her collar bone, sucking at the juncture of her neck. All the while she she slowly road him.

His hands raised to her breasts, rolling her nipples before pinching them causing her to draw in a his.

She ground down harder on him in response loving the shock that went straight to her core. 

“That’s it,” he said, “ride me” before once more attaching his lips to a nipple, the other once still being rolled and pulled.

Moans filled the room as she grasped the thighs she sat on, leaning back and fucked herself on his cock. Feeling herself getting close, “Cis, please, need, Ah!” at one particularly sharp thrust. He smirked against a breast, before pulling of with a wet pop , one arm snaked around her waist while once reached down to rub incessantly at her clit.

Her orgasm exploded, as she came to a stop, her core fluttering, clenching and squeezing around his cock as he fucked himself up into her.

“Shit” he groaned as she squeezed him, his cock swelling and filling her.

Panting she lent into him, brushing his damp black hair away from his face, before pressing her forehead against his, then raising her hand to cradle his face, she pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. 

Bodies quaking in the aftermath he pulled back, foreheads still pressed together smiling and basking in each others presence.

 

“Love you, Y/N” he muttered. 


End file.
